Destiny Book 1: Shades
by minis unite
Summary: You could say that what all of us are are fictional, just in your mind. Oh, but we're not. Just think you could be one of us too. And be glad that you aren't, because then Felicity would be all over you.   OFFENSIVE!  Let's just say, we are living death.


**Chapter 1: A New Day**

**Halimeda POV**

" CONNOR STOLL! GIVE IT BACK! " I screeched at the boy with curly brown hair and sparkling blue eyes.

" Only if you catch me! " He yelled back. I saw that he was heading towards the beach. Perfect. Just where I wanted him.

A giant wave crashed over Connor as soon as he hit the sand. My powers were almost out so I took ever single bit of my energy and thrust it towards the water.

The wave shifted and turned into a water net and a flag with a trident on it.

Connor gave up and passed over my bag. I smiled a weak but happy smile. My vision had black dots dancing around. It was so pretty that I wanted to join them. I gave in. Connor caught me before I fell to the ground. Before I went completely under, I curled up in his arms and nestled my head on his chest.

Darkness.

I could still hear and feel, but not see. I felt three people around me, and heard two people talking in a different room.

_Chiron and Percy. Connor, Travis, and Annabeth must be around me. _I didn't want to pretend anymore so I groaned and opened my eyes. Still, all I saw was darkness.

I sat up in bed. " Why can't I see! PERCY!" I cried out for my older brother. Footsteps were heard rushing. " Oh my Gods. What happened to her eyes, Chiron? " Percy asked.

Then I knew. If I had black eyes, it meant only one thing. " Hades Curse. " Chiron and I said at the same time.

" Connor, Travis go search for Nico, he'll know how to reverse it. " Chiron ordered.

_Great, those two got me in this state in the first place! Well, there was an upside to it. I finally got to get close to Connor. _I giggled out loud. _What if these are contacts that are blocked so I can't see? Connor or Travis would definitely have them._

I heard people come back in the room. " All you have to do is let her sleep and then in the morning at exactly 12:00 you have to go and dip her in some water. Then she'll be cured. " Nico sighed. " Now can I leave? " Chiron nodded yes, but I only knew that because I heard a whoosh sound. Shadow travel.

" Can I go back to the cabin with Perce? " I asked Chiron. He nodded so, I felt around until I felt Percy's water soaked shirt. Or sweat soaked shirt. Either way it was wet, and I hoped, that I wouldn't use my powers.

Percy carried me to the cabin where I fell asleep on the ground.

§§§12:00§§§

Nico woke me up, and helped me to the lake. I jumped in. My vision swam with colors. _Cool_. Was my VERY first thought.

As soon as I could see the tiniest bit of silver water, I swam to the surface where I felt blind.

Nico again helped me back to my cabin where I dried myself off with my powers. I hoped in bed, glad that my extra powers didn't pop up.

§§§Morning§§§

I hoped out of bed, happy that I could see. I threw on a green sundress, not caring if people stared at me. Then I tied my hair in pigtails and put daisies in my hair. I added blue eyeliner and mascara to complete the outfit.

I walked out of my cabin. " HEY! HALLI! " My friend Felicity yelled. I turned and gasped when I saw her. She had jean shorts on ( which were WAY too short for my liking.) and a white thrifted crochet shirt on. SHE WAS GORGEOUS.

" Hey Licity. I really like your outfit! Take me shopping one day? " I asked her, joking.

Felicity smiled at that. " YES! Let's go now! Carter is coming, but she had just woke up when I got there! Let's go! " And with that, she strode off with her pumps making soft thumps when they landed in the dark, luscious, emrald green grass. The strands of the soft stems waved at me, their laughter was the wind that tinkled.

I chuckled.

" OH HAAAAALLLLLLIIIIIIII! " Someone very familiar yelled. I grinned. " OH ! " my voice sang. Campers who were watching us laughed at the nickname for the Hermes daughter. **( A/N: Carters real nickname is CC or Car but they say carterd anyways )**

Carter slapped me lightly. " You know I HATE that nickname! " She chuckled. I laughed with her. Who knew that a daughter of Aphrodite, Hermes, and Poseidon would be best friends.

Anyways, as Carter and I walked over to Thalia's Pine, I complemented her on her outfit.

It was a simple grey cami with ruffles at the top, and black skinny jeans.

Argus drove the three of us to a nearby mall. It was pretty big, and had everyday stores, so it was perfect for me. But, not for Felicity. Argus drove us to the next mall, which was HUGE. Felicity approved of it, so in we went.

**5 hours later**

" Glad that's over! " I said as I relaxed in my seat. Carter nodded with me. Felicity shook her head and giggled. " Do I see the Stolls? " She asked us. I leapt up. " Where! Uh- I mean. Sorry. " Seeing their faces I shook my head quickly. " I-I didn't mean it like that. I MEANT that they must be doing SOMETHING. I say we take a photo with my camera and show it to Chiron. That way, they'll have kitchen duty. " I announced already pulling out my camera.

Felicty snatched it out of my hand. " NO! ARGUS STOP! " Argus screeched to a stop while Felicity yanked open the van door, and pushed me! I mean, _seriously!_ SHE PUSHED ME!

The van sped off, leaving me with the sneaky Stolls.

" Connor, Travis! A little hello to you sirs! " I called in my best British accent. The boys came to an abrupt stop and turned towards me. Connor caught on in the act quicker than his brother. " Ah! Hello there! And may I ask, what is a young lady like you doing out here alone? " He called back, mocking me. I laughed.

" Oh well you see, I went to the mall with some friends who dumped me in the middle of a strange forest. All I have is my weapon, Silver Moon, and my shopping bags. "

The twins just stared at me.

" Well, one word, AWKWARD " I said smiling nervously at the boys.

**AAAAAAHHHHH! I'm SOOOOOOO SORRY! ON MY PROFILE THE OUTFITS ARE THERE! **

**There's also going to be a poll. For Halimedia to be with**

**Connor**

**Nico**

** An OC that's coming up.**

******SPOILER ALERT!******

**The guys name is Cort**

**Sandy blonde hair ( that looks like cody simpson's hair ) ( I DON'T LIKE CODY SIMPSON! )**

**Navy blue eyes**

**Surfer tan**

**Son of Hermes**

**He's based on a guy I love. ;) 333333 Yes his real name is Cort. * sigh ***

**Hit the button**

**\./**


End file.
